


Fuse

by Yiiiiikes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And its based off of su-imagines fusion headcanons, F/F, Haha im gay, Implied Relationships, This is actually just so mething i made while i was taking a break from a bigger thing, Well its p much right there in the story but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Being fused with Amethyst,' she thought, 'is joy and excitement and confidence and love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuse

It was no secret that they adored each other. And it was no surprise that the first time they fused it was bound to happen again and again and again. When Amethyst and (Y/N) had first fused, they were on a mission by themselves. Cornered by gem monsters and with no other way out they decided it was time to fuse.

They only stayed fused long enough to bubble the corrupt gems, and when they unfused it wasn't hard to tell that something had changed between them. Something had changed for the better. They returned to the temple and, as they always did, recounted their adventure to Steven.

"And then, when we were cornered by gem monsters, we had no choice but to," Amethyst paused for effect.

Steven, now on the edge of his seat, eager to hear the rest of the story asked,"no choice but to what?" The excitement was audible when he said it.

"Fuse," (Y/N) answered, her voice light and still giddy from the experience. She laughed as Steven gasped dramatically.

"You guys fused?"

"Yup," Amethyst grinned, pulling (Y/N) down onto the couch to sit with her. Steven immediately launched into question mode.

"What did she look like? What was her weapon like? How does she act? What's her name? What did it feel like to be her?" Steven stopped after the last one to take a breath and let them answer.

"Her names Chalcedony," was the only answer Amethyst gave, while (Y/N) though about the last question.

_ 'Being fused with Amethyst,' _  she thought, ' _is joy and excitement and confidence and love.'_

"Steven," (Y/N) started "has there ever been a point in your life where the only thing you can think is 'I want to feel like this forever,' because everything is just so clear and right that you can't even imagine feeling anything else?" Steven nodded in response, his eyes wide and starry at (Y/N)'s tiny speech. "That is how being Chalcedony felt."

"Wow," Steven said in awe.

"Yeah, wow," Amethyst parroted, lacing her fingers through (Y/N)'s own.

"That's super amazing and all you guys but, that doesn't answer any of my other questions." It was incredibly obvious what Steven was doing. He wanted to see them fused again, and admittedly both of them wanted very much to feel as good as they had together again.

"Well, ya' know, it might just be easier to show you," Amethyst said.

Steven cheered and began running around the temple chanting, "Chalcedony! Chalcedony! Chalcedony!"

"Looks like we have ourselves an audience," (Y/N) said. "Why don't we give 'em a show?"

And after the second time, they were both suddenly searching for any excuse to fuse. They had fused again later at the temple to show off to Pearl and Garnet, who couldn't stop smiling at them. They insisted on fusing to move a decently large gem relic on a mission, though it was really light enough for either of them to have gotten it on their own. Hell, they'd even fused just to be tall enough to get on the rides at Fun land. 

One night, as Steven thought about Amethyst and (Y/N)'s frequent fusing, a question popped into his head.

"Hey Garnet?" 

"Yes Steven?"

"Do you think (Y/N) and Amethyst will become a permafusion like you one day?" Garnet smiled at the question.

"It's possible," she said, just as Amethyst walked in through the front door.

"Have any of you guys seen (Y/N)?" She asked.

"I think she said she was gonna go check on the laundry," Steven answered.

Thanks Steven!" And with that she was gone.

Garnet chuckled quietly. "Very possible."

 

(Y/N) was sat at the edge of the huge stone hand, staring quietly into the quickly darkening sky when she felt Amtheyst sit down beside her and rest her head on her shoulder. (Y/N) kissed her forehead before resting her head on top of Amethysts. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments as Amethysts thoughts drifted to their fusion. It was the most complete she'd ever felt. She'd been strong as Sugalite, and balanced as Opal, but neither could compare to how she felt with (Y/N). She'd been right in saying it was the kind of feeling you don't ever want to end. Amethyst thought to herself, now she finally understood how Ruby and Sapphire felt as Garnet.

(Y/N) was the first to break the silence. "Amethyst, I want to talk to you about something." Amethysts non existent heart dropped. Whenever anyone said that to their partner it almost always meant something bad.

"Shoot, babe," Amethyst said trying to keep herself from panicking.

"I love being Chalcedony with you and I know you love being her too," she started. Amethysts panic intensified. Where could she possibly be going with this? "So, don't you think it's silly that we'd use any excuse we could find to be fused? I mean it would have been faster just to shape shift at Funland but we would take any opportunity we got to fuse, and we did! Amethyst," she paused for a moment. "We don't need to keep  _making_ reasons to fuse. We already have one: love." Amethyst stifled an incredibly relieved sigh as she listened intently to her loves words. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, if you want to fuse just, say the word. I'll always be here." Amethyst slowly detached herself from (Y/N) as she stood up.

"I'm gonna take you up on that always," she said, holding her hand out. (Y/N) giggled and jumped up. She ignored Amethysts outstretched hand entirely and instead ran straight into her arms. Neither of them were quite sure which one of them was laughing louder, or which one of them said 'I love you' until they were both laughing with the same voice.

Chalcedony giggled softly, her arms still wrapped around herself  as she looked up into the sky and whispered happily,  _"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I wrote this in like two hours while I was taking a break from writing some bigger amethyst stuff and I can't express how much I love her I want more amethyst appreciation please she's so great!!!! Also, @su-imagines, I hope you liked it!!! I feel like the characterization was kinda weird and this was like half the length of what I usually write but it was so much fun to do ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!


End file.
